Salqueen: Marry Me
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Cute, short, Salqueen (Sally and Lighting) oneshot. Hope it's enjoyable.


**Hey guys! Check out my profile to find out more about me (my other account is jo-beagle which is basically all Wreck-It Ralph stories). I just recently watched cars for the first time in, like, FOREVER so don't judge me please. Thank you and ENJOY! **

* * *

The blue Porsche sighed as she let her emerald eyes drift to the bustling surroundings of Radiator Springs out of the window to the Cozy Cone lobby. Ever since a certain race car ruined the already weathering road of the small town, fixing it along with remodeling the town. The neon signs regained their appeal bringing the different shops alive once more, Radiator Springs has never been busier. Which thankfully meant costumers. And costumers were always a good thing.

But Sally couldn't help but feel a little upset that said race car had to leave for another racing season taking everyone with him besides a few other cars. Including Sally. Though now wasn't the best time to think about Stickers A.K.A Lightning McQueen.

Sally's eyes returned to her former task slowly. That was when she felt someone nudge her from behind startling her.

Sally yelped; quickly spinning herself around to see what had frightened her. That was when her eyes widened. "Stickers..." Sally whispered beneath her breath allowing a smile to find her lips. The car who had nudged her had been none other than Lightning himself.

"Hey, Sally." He said softly. Sally's smile only widened. "You didn't tell me you were coming back today, Stickers. I thought you said you'd be back tomorrow."

Lightning drove closer to her and kissed her softly; trailing his lips across his girlfriends face. "Sorry, Sal...heck, I didn't even know I was going to be back home so soon. But I'm not gonna complain about it. Means that I have more time to spend with you, which is always a plus...and Mater. Ever since we came back from London, he's wanted to stay. Probably to see his 'girlfriend' more often...I don't know...But, I'm glad i'm back."

"So am I..."

They both chuckled lowly before sharing yet another kiss. Sally was the one to pull apart this time as she gradually drove around Lightning. The race car gave Sally a questioning look. "Where are you goin', Sal?" He asked.

Sally gave another low chuckle and motioned for Lightening to follow her as they drove away from the Cozy Cone and away from the small town.

"_We_ are going for a drive. No racing. No competing. Just wanna drive..." Sally drove closely next to Lightening so they were touching. Lightning laughed a little. "Sally..." He mused. The Porsche only rumbled her engine in sort of a romantic sounding way. "I missed my Stickers." Sally said quietly while nuzzling Lightnings side. The race car nuzzled back as they drove slowly through the tree covered area on an old dirt path that they usually took when going for a drive...or race.

"I thought that you didn't like being so romantic."

Sally playfully glared at Lightning. "I never said that." The affectionate rumble of Lightnings motor made Sally laugh a little to herself. "I love you..." Was her soft reply. Lightning's engine rumbled with even more affection this time. "I love you, too."

The two cars stuck together closely as they drove along their own little path.

Today was a day off for the Wheel Well which meant that the place would be unoccupied for the day, thankfully. Which gave the two cars some alone time together before Mater found out Lightnings location and drag him to go trip tractors. Luckily, Lightning and Sally moved in together so they were able to see each other more often than not. And that was a very good thing.

Both cars parked side by side as they gazed towards the tiny looking town. From their spot, it looked as if Radiator Springs was microscopic.

Sally nuzzled Lightning's fender a little. "I really did miss you, Stickers. And I saw that you mentioned me in the beginning of every race." She glanced up at her boyfriend playfully. Lightning smiled and cuddled closer to Sally. "I did because I want every car in the world to know that you're mine and I'm taken..."

"Aww...isn't that sweet. Mr. Hotshot McQueen actually cares more about someone other than himself..." She ended in a soft laugh making Lighting grow red beneath his already red exterior. After moments of comforting silence between the two, Lightning blurted something out at random that changed their views on everything in their relationship.

"Marry me." He said with a small hint of a questioning tone in his voice.

Sally froze for a moment letting Lightnings voice spread throughout her mind. Within minutes, Lighting McQueen was being pushed backwards towards the Wheel Well by a very possessive kiss provoked by Sally herself. Not that he minded. Whenever they were alone, they'd always do sweet, romantic things for each other. Like when they were in their own cone or Lightnings trailer, they made love as romantically as they could without messing up. They've done this so many times that they both had become pretty accustom to it.

When the two cars pulled apart, Sally smiled daringly at Lightning. "You think I want to spend the rest of my life with some race car who wrecked and fixed our road basically trapping me into his love life?"

Lighting nodded and was taken aback once more as Sally kissed him heatedly. "You got it, Stickers." That beautiful bright smile on her face and those deep emerald green eyes shown greatly in the sunset off in the distance. Lighting smiled back at her as she drove close to him. "Sally, I don't think that you know how much you mean to me. I love you more than anything. I hope you know how much I love you, baby. I really do."

The Porsche grinned sweetly when she heard Lighting's proclamation of love for her. Purring her engine, Sally drove next to her lover and nudged him. "You're different from other race cars...you know that, Stickers?"

Lighting chuckled.

"Not really. I'm just me. Nothing different." He glanced down at his now fiancee and sighed; relieved that she said yes to a question that he was sure that she would've said no to. But no. She said yes and that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

**Maybe it's not the best but, hey, I think I did good for my first cars Fic. Am I right or totally wrong? ****Ah, oh well. Leave a review or PM me if you want. (All of my stories that have a paring during or throughout most of the story/oneshot will have a title relating to the main pairing of the story)**

**THANKS!**


End file.
